


and i want you

by sapphichizzie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Smut, like really smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphichizzie/pseuds/sapphichizzie
Summary: When Lizzie wakes up, it’s with a dull headache and almost no recollection of what had happened the previous night. It isn’t until she notices a sleeping body, Hope’s sleeping body in her bed, that memories start to flood back. More specifically, Hope’s body which is directly underneath her own.





	and i want you

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about this for the last couple of days and just had to write it. Im ashamed at how dirty it is.
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing smut so please leave comments telling me what i can improve!
> 
> Enjoy!

When Lizzie wakes up, it’s with a dull headache and almost no recollection of what had happened the previous night. It isn’t until she notices a sleeping body, _Hope’s_ sleeping body in her bed, that memories start to flood back. More specifically, Hope’s body which is directly underneath her own.

 

_It had been an extremely long day, with the whole Miss Mystic Falls competition going on. Although Hope had won, with the help from Lizzie, it had been a bitter victory. Landon had broken up with Hope after finding out she had been lying to him, and Josie had finally read the letter from Penelope, which had led to her getting angry at Lizzie and revealing that the dress Hope had been wearing the whole night had been from her father. So, Penelope leaves, Josie doesn’t talk to Lizzie, and Landon is god knows where, when Hope wins, crying in the middle of the dance floor.  Lizzie should be proud, and she is, but the need to comfort the crying girl beats those thoughts and she runs out on the floor and hugs her, letting her cry it all out then and there._

_But then, later, when everyone has gone to bed, Hope shows up at her door, bottle of whiskey in her hand. And Lizzie should be surprised, but somehow isn’t._

_“I thought I could keep it all together,” Hope speaks up then, but the words come out slurring a little. “I’ve worked so hard to move on from all the things that have happened to me in my life,” she smiles a little then, sad and kind of broken. Lizzie sees it all then, how young Hope is and how much she doesn’t deserve all the horrible things that have happened to her. She wonders how she could spend most of her life hating her, when they seem so similar now._

_“But everyone is right,” she chuckles, no humor in it “everyone’s been right!” Her eyes are wide and the smell of the whiskey is so strong. She takes a swig from the flask. Lizzie grimaces. “I need to let it all out.”_

_Lizzie finally speaks up. “Hope…” But the shorter girl cuts her off:_

_“I never got to say thank you, you know,” and she smiles again, but this time it isn’t as sad. “You helped me, with winning, and the whole yelling in the woods thing.”_

_Lizzie smiles too, and then she does something she doesn’t expect. She takes Hope’s hand and drags her inside her room, and hugs her._

_Hope’s arms find their way around Lizzie’s shoulders and she exhales softly when her head softly lands against the taller girls’ collar._

_“How did you know what to do?” she says softly, almost a whisper. Lizzie lets out a shaky breath._

_“It’s just what Josies done for me a thousand times. She’s really mad at me,” a single tear falls down her face, and lands on top of Hopes head. “I’ve never seen her this angry.”_

_Hope hugs her a little tighter, and her breath is warm against Lizzies neck. Her heart beats a little faster then, and she untangles herself from the hug, fearing that Hope can hear it._

_She takes one look at Hope before she grabs the bottle from her hands and takes a long chug from it. When her lips depart from it, she grimaces at the taste and burn of it. Hope just laughs then, and finds her way over to Lizzies bed, where they both settle down. They take turns drinking sips of the whiskey the rest of the night._

So, that’s what happened last night, Lizzie thinks as she remembers. She looks down again, at the girl sleeping softly. It’s then that she notices how they are positioned. Hope is laying on her back, hair spread out on the pillow beneath her like a halo. One of her legs is beside Lizzie’s hip, the other between Lizzies, and _Lizzies leg is situated right between Hopes._ What the fuck?! Lizzies thoughts scramble then, and warmth puddles in her stomach.

She knows that she should pull away, get up and forget this. But rational thought flies out the window, because Lizzie can feel _wetness_ where her thigh is planted between Hopes. Her stomach does triple flips. Fuck, she should really, really leave.

Leaning up on her hands, elbows shaking a little, she inhales sharply when the motion moves her even further into Hope. Hope lets out a hard breath, and her eyebrows scrunch together.

This is so wrong, on so many levels. Lizzie cringes at the way she can feel herself getting more aroused. She has every intention of moving of Hope, but then the thighs on either side of hers clench tightly, effectively trapping her. Lizzie barely contains her moan, and lets out an unsteady breath.

 She lets herself press her thigh down again, just so see what will happen. Hope _whimpers_ , and fuck, if that’s not the hottest thing Lizzie has ever heard. Hopes eyes are still closed, eyebrows knight together and mouth hanging slightly open. It gets to much then, and Lizzie feels so fucking guilty, so she goes to move of her. But then, Hopes’ hand reaches up and pulls Lizzie down again, holding her in place. Lizzie freezes.

Hopes breath is warm against her ear.  
“Don’t stop.”

Lizzie loses it, and lets out an embarrassing moan. Hopes hand snake around her neck and fists a handful of blonde hair, her other hand gripping Lizzies upper arm. Her back arches upward, right into Lizzies core, and they both moan then.

 _She wants this._ And Lizzie lets go of all her previous embarrassment and grinds down shamelessly. Hopes body is so _warm_ , her body shaking slightly and the knot in Lizzies abdomen increases.

Hopes hips grind up, letting out a moan against Lizzies neck, and it’s so fucking _dirty_ , Lizzie can’t contain her own moan.

They set a steady rhythm, slow and tentative, but it drives Lizzie absolutely crazy how good it feels.

Hopes lips barely touch her neck, as she lets out soft groans and breaths. But when Lizzie grinds down a little harder, Hope has to suck down on her neck to keep from moaning to loudly.

She moves her hand to grip Hopes hip then, the other holding her own body up. Her sex grinds against Hopes thigh when Hope starts pushing up against her harder.

“Lizzie…” Hope moans out. Lizzie can tell that her orgasm is building fast. She wants to kiss her, so badly. Hopes throws her head back against the pillow, neck straining at the angle. Lizzie places soft kisses there, biting slightly.

“Lizzie, I’m gonna come...” her voice is husky, and it’s quite possibly the sexiest thing Lizzie has ever heard. So, Lizzie leans down, and places her lips so close to Hopes, they almost touch.

“Then come for me, baby,” and Hope does. She comes, as she lets out a long, broken moan, which gets muffled by Lizzie mouth as she crashes their lips together. Lizzie comes not long after, shuddering as she moans into Hopes mouth.

She collapses on top of Hope, both of them breathing heavily.

“Jesus, fuck that was…” Hope starts, barely managing to get the words out.

“Unexpected,” Lizzie finishes for her, her fingers playing with the ends of Hopes hair.

“I was gonna say amazing, but that works too,” she answers, and looks down and smiles at the blonde laying on her chest.

Lizzie smiles back at her, and laughs.

They don’t sleep much the rest of the day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really check for any mistakes so sorry if there are any
> 
> Go yell at me on twitter:
> 
> @sapphicposiie


End file.
